Big Time Twin Sister
by VikiD
Summary: What happens when Camille's sister comes to the Palm Woods?And Both Carlos and Kendall are fighting for her attention?And throw in the fact that Tory is a rocker chick with a mind all her own,you got a story with drama,humor,and love.K/OC Ca/OC J/OC L/Ca
1. Meeting Tory

**AN:Hello this is my firts story ever on fanfiction, and i know im not the best writer but i know im at least pretty good. And please dont flames cause thats not going to make the story any better if you just tell me that it sucks so please define what "sucks" about my story and i will TRY and fix it. Now on with the story.**

Logan POV

As I was walking with Kendal and Carlos to the pool I noticed a girl I've never seen before.

"Hey guys, check it out a new girl," I told my band mates and best friends.

She was sitting in one of the lounge chairs reading. She had pale skin, with black, choppy (layered) hair with blue and purple streaks that went down to her shoulders.

"I like her style," James said as he came back from the bathroom.

"You know we should go talk to her, cause she looks… uhh… lonely," Kendal said while walking towards her.

"That makes sense" James said following Kendal.

Carlos and I just looked at each other and followed them.

"Hey are you new here?" James asked.

We waited a few seconds until she looked up and responded.

"Oh I'm sorry what did you say? I wasn't really paying attention," she said in a slightly raspy voice.

"Oh we just wanted to know if you we're new here 'cause we've never seen you before,"

"Oh yeah I'm new, but my sister isn't, um, I think she told me about you guys, you're Big Time Rush right?" she asked as she took off her sunglasses a revealed her green, blue, and gold eyes. They were a deep emerald green at the outer edge then turned into sapphire blue near the pupil and specked with what looked like gold shavings.

She looked at us expectantly until one of us answered.

"Oh yeah right, yeah we're Big Time Rush" Carlos answered slightly dazed.

"Who's your sister?" Kendal asked.

Then we suddenly heard Camille shout "TOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYY!" and running toward the pretty girl with the awesome eyes. The pretty girl who now I know to be Tory, turned around saw Camille, and started running and shouting "CCCCCAAAAAMMMMMYYYY"

"I guess you got your answer Kendal" James told him while looking at the girls in awe, mostly because they were so different. I mean Camille was preppy looking and Tory was well the exact opposite of preppy.

"I missed you soooo much Camy" Tory gushed to her sister.

"I missed you too! How was Italy and Nonno? How about Zia Isabella?"Camille said in what I think was Italian.

"She's great and so is Nonno." She answered back.

"Um are we missing something?" Kendal asked the girls.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys that my twin sister is coming to the palm woods didn't I?" Camille said sheepishly.

"Uh yeah!" James yelled and at the same time Carlos said

"I didn't even know you had a sister!"

"Well then I should properly introduce myself, I'm Victoria, Camille's twin…and before you say anything we are fraternal twins," Tory said slightly smiling then turned to Camille and told her

"Ti conosco hanno dichiarato di essere caldo, ma che hai fatto mi dica che erano presente guardando bene!!"

(I know you said they were hot but you did tell me that they were this good looking!)

"Well I don't know how I would put it into words!" Camille exclaimed.

Tory's response was "reale,"

"Can someone explain to me what you guys are talking about and why you are speaking Italian and how you understand her!?" Carlos yelled confused.

"Well it's kind of a long story" Camille replied nervously.

"We've got time" I told her crossing my arms.

**So there you go the first chaper to the story hope you liked it!**


	2. Their Story

**A/N: Hello this is my chapter 2 but I didn't get any reviews before and if this keeps up I'm going to have to charge a certain amount of reviews to get a chapter. Now I don't want to have to resort to that so please at least one you that added my story to at least say "I like it" or I would even take a "it doesn't suck" now on with the story before I get really whiny: **

Camille POV

"Well it's kind of a long story," I told them.

"We've got time" Logan said as he crossed his arms over his yummy chest.

"Well um first let me say that we weren't born here but in Italy and moved here when we were like six," I said looking at Tory to finish.

"Then, well our parents got a divorce when we were thirteen because our dad missed Italy very much when our mom wanted to stay here, so when they divorced they each took one of us. As you can guess Camy stayed with Mom and I went with Dad to Italy, the deal was that I would go over here for Christmas and she would come to Italy for Easter," she said sadly.

I continued "But since our parents did not want to see each other at all the deal was broken but of course I had to my favorite sister, so we kept in touch by e-mail, Facebook and, and stuff like that. But then Tory informed me that Dad was really sick…I didn't really know how sick he was until I visited him finally and found out that he had pancreatic cancer and only a few months to live." I told them as I was blinking back the tears as I remembered my father, who at one point I thought was like superman, looking so sick and weak.

"So when he died I stayed with my aunt and grandpa for awhile, but then Mom wanted me to come here, because well my aunt is like only a couple years older than me she's like what? Twenty-one? Anyway and my grandfather, well he's my grandfather he's gettin' old, so here I am in America!" Tory finished the story which took about ten minutes to tell. The guys were sitting down and looking at us for a long time; it was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Well are you gonna say something or are you just gonna look at us all day?" I asked them smirking.

"Wait I have a question! If you lived in Italy for almost your whole life why don't you have an accent?" Carlos asked looking at Tory, well looking down at her since she was like 4' 10'' and he was 5' 6''.

"Well since I lived here before I picked up the language pretty quickly and it did help that I was an ESL kid when I first moved here." She told him shrugging.

He nodded but was still looking at her…as was Kendall.

Uh-Oh

This could be a problem; they have the same look on their faces as they did when the other girl from North Carolina, I think came here.

"Well I gotta go inside cause I'm gonna sing for this guy to see if I'm awesome enough to get signed to his record label…and I don't want to do that in my bathing suit" Tory said as she gestured to her bikini clad body.

"Arrivederci mia sorella sorprendente," she told me as she walked away.

(Good bye my amazing sister.)

"Bye" I said as she walked away then turned to the guys and noticed Kendal and Carlos drooling. "You know you should wipe that drool off your face." I told them smirking.

"Huh, ohh" they said at the same time.

"I can't believe she thinks you two are the most attractive!"

"She said that!" they both shouted

"Well she didn't say it but we have like a six sense about this, like we just know things like that… and I want to see her happy and so I will help you guys win her heart."

**A/N: I don't really like how this ended but it's the best I can do. So if you liked it please review it'll make me soooo happy and you'll make my week!!!**


	3. Mission: MTFFSFBTR

**Thank you very much for those who reviewed you guys totally made my month! :**

Kendall POV:

Wow, that girl was so beautiful and she's so nice. Hopefully she likes me better than Carlos or James. Oh who am I kidding she's going to choose James they always do.

"Guys pay attention, if you want her your gonna have to listen to me!" Camille told us with a slight scold on her usually happy face.

"Sorry" I told her

"Well anyway you guys should know that she's not into vain people and that she likes to read she's really into the science and history. Tory also likes to play sports, when we were younger she was on the lacrosse, baseball, and field hockey teams." This girl seems like she came from my dreams, she's smart, pretty, and she's not one of those girly girls that get all prissy when you try to play a sport with them.

"Wait why are you trying to help us?" James asked.

"Cause I know her. She can get a boyfriend anywhere, I mean look at her she's gorgeous, and I would rather it be one of you guys than some jerk who I don't approve of," she said looking a little ticked off.

"Oh okay"

"Well anyway back to Mission: M.T.F.F.S.F.B.T.R…."

"What?" all of us said at the same time.

"Make Tory fall for someone from Big Time Rush, Duh!" Camille said as if it was obvious.

Hopefully that someone is me I mean I haven't had a girlfriend in a while, and I don't want to count Jo, because it turned out she was a really rude and jealous person and let's just say that we didn't get to the second date.

James POV:

Okay Camille said that Victoria doesn't like vain people… I wonder what that means I guess I could just ask Logan, he is the smart one. She's going to end up with me I know it I mean who could resist my beautiful face. I'll tell you NO ONE!

Well anyway I wonder what she's here for… maybe she's an actress like Camille,

No probably not. How about a model, I mean she's is gorgeous, hmmm doesn't seem like it. Oh well I'll find out soon any way; just as I thought about this I heard a beautiful voice singing.

Maybe…Nahhhhhh it can't be!

**So sorry guys for not updating faster but I have been really busy with school and drama club and my art classes and going to Florida for a wedding but I will try to update sooner**


	4. Psycic BFF

**Now I know many of you will not remember this story, but I recently rediscovered it as many of you may realize it's been awhile since I have written for it. I will save you the sob story but if you really want to know then I will make an Authors Note on a separate chapter because I want people to be bothered by it if they don't care, but feel free to flame me on my horrible updating skills. **

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Big Time Rush…oh the fun I would have with those boys and I don't own any songs cause I am not Paramore.**

**Tory POV:**

"Okay guys let's start with The Only Exception." I said as I turned to my band mates. I turned back to my mike and started singing:

When I was younger I saw  
my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind  
he broke his own heart  
and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it  
and my momma swore  
that she would  
never let herself forget  
and that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
if it does not exist

But Darlin...  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception

maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts  
and we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone  
keep a straight face  
and I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance  
and up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
because none of it was ever worth the risk 

well you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

oh oh oh

you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception  
you are the only exception

repeat chorus 1x

and I'm on my way to believing  
oh and I'm on my way to believing.

As the song faded out I noticed that we had an audience.

"Wow!" the one who Camy said was Kendall breathed.

"That was Awesome!" Carlos practically shouted.

"Ummm thanks I wasn't really expecting anyone to hear it especially since I'm not really done with it yet" I told them honestly.

"Well it sounded great to me" Logan said as he wrapped his arm around Camy.

"Thanks, um, well I gotta go to an interview so I guess I'll see you guys later?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah Sure" Kendall, Carlos, and James said at the same time.

"Come on guys let's go," I told my fellow band mates.

As James, Carlos, Kendall, Camy, and Logan left I turned to my best guy friend who is also my drummer, Chris.

"Hey, Chris can I talk to you?"

"Sure let me just put my sticks away before I lose them" he said smiling at me.

Chris was a nice guy and he is cute too, his hair is a very light brown you would think its blonde that barely reaches his chin, he has olive green eyes with a ring of chocolate brown on the rim, he towers over me at 5'9" his skin looks like porcelain. He is built but not like a body builder and is more on the thinner side.

"So Vicky what did you want to talk to me about?" he smirked, because we both new perfectly well that he knew.

"You know it does get tiring having a know it all as a best friend," I told him jokingly

"It's not my fault I'm psychic!" he exclaimed

"Yeah whatever, so do you see my dilemma!?" I asked him.

"Oh no poor you three guys want you, oh how are you ever going to survive!" he mocked me.

"You know I don't appreciate your sarcasm,'

"Well, what am I supposed to say?" he asked.

"I don't know! Use your psychicness to tell me who I am to end up with, that would save us all a lot of trouble!" I exclaimed.

"You know it doesn't work that way!" he said exasperated.

"It's your duty with this gift that you will not tell people their futures, blah, blah, blah, save me the speech ok?" I told him while rolling my eyes.

"Well, since you know my rules so well why do you insist on making me break them,"

"'Cause it would make my life a hell of a lot easier," I said pouting.

"Well that's too bad but what I will tell you is that you will never guess who you will actually end up with…" he trailed off smirking.

I hate him, I honestly really fucking hate him, I just wanna slap that smirk off of his face, but I can' because I love him too much.

"Chris you will be the death of me," I told him before plopping down into the nearby couch.

**Yes I know it seems like a filler chapter, and that is partially because, well, it is. But I am trying to get back into the hang of things so bear with me here. Although I do think this chapter is good for getting the feel of the kind of person Tory is so it wasn't totally useless.**

**Eh .oh well please review and **_**PLEASE **_**if you find any grammar mistakes tell me because I will be so mad if I find one and no one told me**


End file.
